Draco Needs a New Apple
by doclockfangrillswatson
Summary: A terrible Drapple one-shot that is written worse than 50 Shades of Grey. Pure Smut.


"I mean it Draco! Not a single word about that Apple again!" Lucious Malfoy turned on his heel and strode out of the room muttering under his breath. His son, however, was left standing in the middle of his room with the urge to do nothing but to cry. His beloved Apple had been taken by his father and cut into several pieces.

_There are more apples in the orchard _he tried to tell himself, but none could compare to _his_ Apple. She knew what Draco liked, what he needed. _I'm seventeen. I need to get out of the family Manor so I can have a personal life without my father interfering._ There was a solution, Draco knew, but he couldn't even bring himself to think it. But there was no other way.

At midnight that night, Draco packed some spare robes in his bag and crept out of Malfoy Manor. He left the grounds as fast as he could and disappeared into the night.

Sitting on the rickety four-poster with his head in his hands, Draco contemplated all of the decisions he had made in the past 24 hours. He had left his home – which he knew he would never be able to return to again, – he had bought another enchanted apple at Diagon Alley, and he had checked into the Leaky Couldron, where he now sat facing his new Apple.

"What can you offer me?" Draco asked. The vibrant, green flesh of the apple shined under the light of the crescent moon. Draco yearned for a bite, but knew better then to be hasty with a new apple.

"Whatever you need, Draco." She replied, almost robotically. This would be a problem. Draco needed an apple with _feeling_, or else he'd never be satisfied. There was only one way to bring out the desperate side in such a delicate creature.

The apple was lifted up off of the ground and Draco held it up close to his face. He ran his eyes over the exterior of his new toy and then opened his mouth. His ivory-colored teeth clamped lightly around the green and left two, straight marks; the pure, soft insides were left slightly exposed and he lowered his girl back to the floor. Apple shivered in anticipation.

"Ooooh, Draco! Give me more!" She whispered.

"Are you sure you want more?" He asked, gruffly.

"Please!" She moaned.

_This is more like it!_ Draco thought greedily. He picked Apple up roughly and placed his teeth into the ready-made marks. His completed his bite slowly, teasing Apple for as long as he could make it last.

She whined like a puppy and waited for Draco to finish chewing. She couldn't bear it any longer. She needed pain to be her pleasure, and only Draco could give it her here and now.

"Please!" She cried, not even stopping to think of the other wizards and witches staying at the inn.

Draco rushed to retrieve his knife from the bedside table and he poked at the opening in Apple's flesh. It was pure white, like freshly fallen snow; It was soft and cold, slightly sticky from her love juice.

He plunged the knife into Apple, right up to the hilt. He heard her breath catch and he chuckled softly.

"That's right," Draco muttered, his breath leaving steam on the green skin near Apples stem. He turned the knife and pulled it out slowly. Pieces of her core stuck to the blade were carelessly discarded onto the floor. These actions were repeated until there was a hole all the way through, large enough to fit Draco's hard length.

"Ready?" He asked, breathless with excitement.

"I think so." Apple whimpered pitifully, unsure if this was really what she wanted to do. She knew Draco would take care of her – in every way.

Draco pulled his robes over his head and tossed them over to the foot of the four-poster. He tore his shirt apart fiercely, spraying buttons across the hardwood floor. His erection was straining against his pants; it popped out eagerly as soon as they were removed. Apple gasped. How could she be expected to take something of that size?

Holding his lover so hard he knew he must be drawing juice from the soft fruit, Draco shoved himself into her hole. It was a tight fit, but it was just what the young Malfoy had been yearning for. He pulled Apple all the way up his shaft and pulled her off roughly. He fit her onto him again and pumped for all he was worth. Up and down, faster and faster. Apple tightened her grip on Draco's length and her juices lubed him up for the final strokes when he was finally complete.

Draco let out a yell as he released himself all over his green girlfriend. It dripped into her knife wound and she soaked it up gleefully. Draco collapsed on the bed and put a spell on Apple; She would be good as new by morning.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Draco." She sighed as he held her in his cupped hands and lied down on the mattress. He barely had enough energy to pull a blanket over himself before he fell into a deep sleep. The last words that escaped his lips were:

"_My Apple. . ."_


End file.
